


Two Inquisitors is Better than One

by AEMoore



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMoore/pseuds/AEMoore
Summary: Prompted snippets based on the idea that Inquisitor Ameridan didn't die during the quest to defeat Hakkon. So what would he do? Join the Inquisition of course, and eventually fall head over heels for a lovely Lady Lavellan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written these with the idea that the 'Jaws of Hakkon' DLC happens shortly after the Inquisition gets to Skyhold ('cause you really thing the Hakkonites are going to be cool with the Inquisition so close to them? Probably not.)
> 
> This one is a bit of set up, more fluff and stuff to come!

The last thing Ameridan remembered before he blacked out was talking to the young Inquisitor, the new Inquisitor. He told her about the dragon and then, with a sense that she would succeed where he failed, he let go of the spell that had frozen himself and the dragon in time for so long. 

As the world faded away, he thought with a smile that he might finally be able to see Telana again, in whatever it was that followed death.

Death though, was fickle.

The sound of someone mumbling to themselves and moving close by woke him. Ameridan blinked open his eyes only to have to close them quickly against the light. Too bright, too much. It was as if his senses were on overdrive after having been frozen for so long. The blanket that was draped over him was itchy, the smells of campfire smoke, cooked meat, and sweat assaulted his nose. He couldn’t help but groan slightly as his mind finally began to register the numerous ways his body ached.

“Oh! You’re awake!” An overly cheerful voice said. Ameridan kept his eyes shut as he heard someone shuffle closer. The scent of something like freshly fallen leaves drifted to his nose and he finally opened his eyes cautiously.

The new Inquisitor was looking down on him with a smile on her face. She was elven, the marks of June were clear on her face. She could not have been much more than 20 summers old. So young, he thought, for the trials that come from being Inquisitor. Her hair was a deep chestnut, and her eyes were bright and blue, brimming with hope. 

“You probably shouldn’t move too much.” The woman said when Ameridan tried to shift his position. “I’ve never met anyone who was trapped in time before, but I do have a bit of experience with time travel. It’s got some strange effects on the body. Plus, there are your injuries from your fight with Hakkon.”

“Hakkon…” Ameridan said, his voice rougher than he remembered it, “is he…”

“Dead? Yup!” The Inquisitor laughed. “It was one hell of a fight. You were a dragon hunter weren’t you? You probably would have enjoyed it.”

“I am glad to hear that he will not torment anyone else.” Ameridan replied. “Though, I… am surprised to be here.”

“Did you think you were dead?” The woman asked earnestly, “‘cause I thought you were dead when you fell in that cave. But when we got to your body, you were still breathing, just barely though. So now you’re here… at the Inquisitions camp in the Frostback Basin.” She waved a hand at the tent. “Ta da!”

Ameridan looked up at her in confusion. The woman began to blush and absently tucked stray pieces of hair behind her ears. 

“I’m Lea’vune Lavellan, by the way. Most people just call me Lea.” She said with a small smile. “And you’re Ameridan, the last Inquisitor.”

“And we are 800 years from when I froze Hakkon in time.” Ameridan replied.

“Yes.” The Inquisitor, Lea, said with a nod. “I imagine you have tons of questions, but I want a healer to look over you first. There is plenty of time for questions later.” With that she gave a smile and wave and slipped out of the tent, leaving Ameridan alone with his thoughts.

Later. What are you supposed to do with a later you never thought you would have? 

With a heavy sigh Ameridan closed his eyes against the bright light and the onslaught of thoughts that came rushing over him. Right now he would just rest. He took a deep breath, his nostrils filling with the calming scent of a fresh leaves that was left in the new Inquisitors wake. He smiled and drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'Lie to me then'
> 
> Ameridan is getting used to Skyhold. Lea is getting used to being the Inquisitor. They talk and help each other out.

It had been a week since they had returned to the Inquisition’s, this Inquisition's, fortress. Skyhold he was told it was called. 

Ameridan walked the walls and took in the everything in silence as he tried to adjust to this world that was 800 years removed from his own. So much changed, and yet so much stayed the same. He leaned against the stone on the barricades and looked at the training ring below. The large Qunari was sparring with a human man whom he kept taunting with pastry names. At the sides an unmarked elven girl and a dwarf were laughing and cheering them both on. It put a smile on his face to see so many unlikely people forming friendships. It reminded him of his own friends and companions. Though to this world they were long dead, to Ameridan it was only a few weeks since he had seen them.

His smile faded at this thought. Thinking of Haron, Orinna and, most of all, Telanna brought a heavy sigh out of the elf.

“That sounds like a pretty heavy train of thought you have going there.” a voice behind him said, balancing the line between humour and sympathy.

He turned to see the young elf who now bore the title Inquisitor. Lea’vune she had said her name was, though she asked to be called Lea. She gave him a crooked smile and came to lean on the wall next to him. When she saw what he was watching she laughed. “Looks like Bull and Krem are going at it again. Who would you bet on?” She asked. 

“Between the horned man and the human?” Ameridan replied, “I believe I will place my money on the horned man, Iron Bull.”

“And why is that?” She said with a throaty chuckle.

“He is the more experienced. He acts as though he is just a heavy tank, going where he’s pointed, but that is part of his strategy. It makes his enemies underestimate him. The human is skilled, but he fights with honesty and the Qunari fights with subterfuge.” Ameridan answered.

Lea hummed with appreciation. “You’re observations are incredible. You sure you weren’t a spy?” She chuckled.

Ameridan couldn’t help himself and chuckles in response. “As Inquisitor I sometimes became what was needed.”

He watched as her shoulders slumped at the reminder of her title, of her duty. He was struck by how young she was, he was past his 30th year when he took on the duties of Inquisitor. This young woman could not have been more than five and twenty years. From what he had heard she was not prepared or trained for this, it had been thrust on her based on an unfortunate circumstance of her having the mark that sealed the Rifts. Even though he had been part of the Inquisition before he led it, he knew that the title was a heavy one to bear.

“Did you ever regret it?” Lea asked suddenly, “being the Inquisitor, I mean.”

“Do you want the truth or do you want a simple answer?” He asked. 

She sighed again, “I don’t know… Lie to me, I guess. Tell me it was always worth it. That it wasn’t a waste.”

Ameridan looked at her. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail high on her head. Her blue eyes didn’t look at him, staring at the sparring match below but not actually seeing it. Her face bore the vallaslin of June. But beyond her physical features, there was a strength and determination, as well as a resignation. She had accepted that fate had put her here, she would not leave this duty, no matter how she wished to.

“Weak platitudes would not ease your burden.” Ameridan finally said. “They never eased mine.” 

Lea looked at him, her eyes searching his as if trying to pull the comfort she wanted from them, her eyebrows furrowed as the corners of her mouth turned downwards. Ameridan gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile and put his hand on hers it rested on the wall. 

“But I do know that despite it all, in that moment, the Inquisition was needed. I was needed. I do not like to think what would have happened without them. Even now, knowing what became of the things we had begun, I do not think I would change anything. Any change made could have meant the end of everything, it could have left us vulnerable to the Second Blight.” He said, not breaking eye contact with the young Inquisitor.

She let out a slow and shaky breath when he finished. Then she looked away quickly. “Thank you.” She replied softly. “That helps more than you…. Well, actually you probably know how much it helps.”

Ameridan chuckled again and patted her hand before taking his hand away. They continued to stand in silence as the world of Skyhold moved around them - the Last Inquisitor of the First Inquisition, and the Inquisitor they called the Herald of Andraste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prove it"
> 
> Ameridan watches as Sera and Lea have some fun practicing archery. Then he shows what he can do. Fun, slightly fluffy and humorous.

The sound of laughter from the training yard is what drew him over. Partly because he could hear her laughter within the mix. Partly because he was bored and restless and still trying to find his feet after 800 years frozen in time. 

When Ameridan approached he saw that Sara and Lea were practicing their archery. They were taking turns putting blind folds on each other and twirling the person with the blindfold around before pointing them at the target and seeing if they could still shoot straight. Arrows stuck like hedgehog spikes out of the target and more than a few stuck into the earth near its base. Ameridan couldn’t help but smile at their game. 

It was Lea’s turn to be blindfolded, and she giggled as Sara tied the cloth around her eyes tightly. 

“Ouch! That’s too tight Sara!” Lea laughed. 

“Well, I ain’t sure you’re not peeking or using your magey stuff to aim, so I gotta tie it tight.” Sara smirked back. Once Sara was satisfied that the blindfold was tight enough, she began to spin Lea around on the spot. The two young woman laughed as Lea began to waver and sway as she spun. Finally Sara stopped spinning the young Inquisitor and Lea groped forward for the bow and arrow that was handed to her. 

“Okay Inky, I’ve pointed you straight at the target so you don’t shoot anyone in the arse.” Sara said.

“Hey! That only happened once… and it bounced off their shield.” Lea laughed as she raised the bow. 

Ameridan watched as she tried to steady herself and aim for a target she could not see. He was oddly fascinated by the way the tip of her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she focused. Her brows furrowed with concentration.

She was, quite honestly, adorable. And Ameridan suddenly found that he wanted to know what other feelings she could convey with her tongue.

The surprising thought made Ameridan cough with embarrassment, even though no one else knew it. 

The cough though, caught Lea’s attention just as she let the arrow fly. She turned her head suddenly and the movement caused her arrow to vier way off course as it flew over one of the nearby structures.

Sara was laughing so hard she was in danger of falling off the fence.   
Lea ripped her blindfold off and turned to Sara, prepared to chastise her for cheating, when she saw Ameridan. She seemed to freeze in mid movement and a warm blush ran up her cheeks to her ears. 

“My apologies for throwing off your concentration.” Ameridan apologized. “It seems that even after 800 years, my timing is still horrible.” 

“Well, it’s not like you did it to throw me off on purpose.” Lea said with a nervous smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“It don’t matter! That round goes to me.” Sara giggled gleefully, jumping up to snatch the bow from Lea’s hands.

“What! No, that doesn’t count!” Lea said with a huff.

“There is no shame in missing a target Inquisitor.” Ameridan offered with a smile. “Though it is perhaps good that your audience is small.”

Lea stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, before narrowing her eyes at him in determination. Then she went over to Sara and snatched the bow out of her hands.

“Hey!” Sara exclaimed. “What gives?”

“I think we have a new addition to our game.” Lea said as she walked towards Ameridan. She extended the bow out towards him. “What do you say, hahren? Care try?”

Ameridan smiled and easily vaulted over the fence to take the bow from her hand. “If you insist, though I fear I might embarrass you even further.” He said.

“Oh yeah?” Lea said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, “Prove it.”

“As you wish.” Ameridan chuckled, closing his eyes to indicate he was ready for the blindfold. 

Lea walked behind him, reaching around his face to place the blindfold over his eyes. He unconsciously held his breath as her hands brushed his temples. He couldn’t help but be overly aware of her fingers at the back of his head as she tied the blindfold. Then he felt her hands on his shoulders and arms as she began to spin him. From somewhere off to the side he could hear Sara giggling, but all his attention was focused on feel of her fingertips as they moved him around. 

Finally Lea stopped him. Ameridan took a deep breath, his head spinning though not for the reason it should have been. He listened as she took a few steps away and then came back. She lifted up his hand, her fingers opening his and placing an arrow shaft in his palm. 

“Alright,” Lea chuckled as she took his shoulders again and pointed him towards what he assumed was the target, “Fire away.”

There was a coolness that came as her hands slipped away from him. Ameridan heard her take two steps back. Though he couldn’t see her, he still felt that she was there. 

With only a slight fumble he notched the arrow on to his bow.

“I bet you 5 silvers he misses.” Sara said with a laugh.

“Shhh! Remember, we agreed on no distractions.” Lea replied.

Always so honourable, this young Inquisitor. Ameridan felt a warmth radiate through him at her concern. 

With a quick intake in breath he raised the bow. And let loose the arrow on the slow exhale.

The whizz of the arrow through air was followed by a solid ‘thunk’ as it hit it’s target.

“What the…”

“No way!”

Ameridan pulled off his blindfold and looked over to see that he had somehow managed to get a perfect bulls eye. 

Lea and Sara stared at the target and then at him. 

“Continue practicing my dear ladies. Perhaps when you are my age, you’ll have mastered the shot.” He grinned at them as he tossed the bow to Sara. 

“I can’t believe you got a bullseye.” Lea said shaking her head as he came to stand next to her.

A sound from off to the side of the ring made Ameridan turn, then try to hold back a laugh. “I believe you might have come close to a bulls eye as well with your last shot.”

Lea turned to where he was looking to see The Iron Bull stalking towards them. There was an arrow sticking out of one of his horns.

“Oh shit!” Lea squeaked. “Sara, time to run!” She turned to run and then stopped, looking pleadingly at Ameridan. “Cover for us?”

How could he say no to those eyes?

“Of course Inquisitor.” He smiled. 

The smile she gave him back lit a fire in his heart that had not been there in some time. As he watched her and Sara run away giggling, he sighed. Perhaps it was not the worst thing to be in this time now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you drunk?"
> 
> Ameridan gets drunk, Lea tries to help out. Then they kiss. Then it gets awkward.

The tavern was probably empty. Lea should have just headed to bed, but she really felt the desperate need for an ale after an all day meeting in the War Room. As she approached the door, she could hear the sound of singing. At least, she thought it was meant to be singing. 

When she pushed open the door she saw the source of the noise. At one of the tables near the back sat four obviously drunk people. Three of them she wasn’t surprised to see here. The fourth made her jaw drop. The Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric sat with Ameridan, numerous empty mugs littered over the table in front of them. Ameridan and Varric were singing a slightly off key duet. The words were slurred but by the sounds of it Varric was trying to teach Ameridan a very bawdy tavern song.

Lea couldn’t help but blush as she looked at him, so unencumbered from when last she spoke with him. The weight of years unlived was not on his shoulders, and he seemed so much younger. His cheeks were flushed from the drink and his eyes had a sparkle to them that made her smile. 

Just then Ameridan turned and looked at her. His face broke into a grin and he bolted up and around the table with more coordination than she would have expected for one so far into his cups. He rushed to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards the table.

“Lea’vune! Come and sit!” He grinned.

Lea followed him without question, so stunned at the smile that stretched across his usually pensive face.

Bull, Varric and Dorian saw her as Ameridan pushed her into the bench and slid in next to her. They all cheered at her presence.

“Boss!”  
“Lea!”  
“Smiley!”

“Are you drunk? What are you all doing here?” Lea asked, trying not to think about how closely Ameridan sat next to her.

“We’re helping the Inquisitor loosen up and enjoy life!” Bull cheered. “Now we have TWO Inquisitors to drink with.”

“Enjoy life?” Lea asked. Signalling to the server that she would like a beer and to bring some water for the others.

“He keeps thinking he should be dead.” Dorian scoffed, leaning towards her drunkenly. “But he’s not, he’s alive. He should enjoy it.”  
Lea turned to look at Ameridan in confusion, but he would not meet her eyes. Instead he chose to drain his mug of ale. 

“You gotta enjoy life too Smiley.” Varric hummed, drawing Lea’s attention away from the older elf. “You smile all the time, but we know it’s not real.”

“Maybe the two Inquistors should work on their smiling together.” Dorian almost purred, casting a salacious glance between the two of them. 

“W-what?” Lea stuttered, her eyes staring at the three heads that nodded at her. She glanced over at the elf beside her and he seemed to be lost in his own world, humming a tune and moving his hands in time with the music. Mostly in time, anyways. 

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Ameridan stood up suddenly.

“Come, we must dance.” He said, pulling Lea to her feet with an unexpected strength.

But before Lea could protest or mention the lack of music, Ameridan stumbled and fell into her. Her breath was almost pushed out of her from the force. With a pained groan the silver haired elf rested his forehead on Lea’s shoulder. 

“Why is the floor moving?” He mumbled.

Lea stood, barely managing to brace the taller man up as he leaned his full weight on her.

“I think, perhaps you have had enough.” Lea said, adjusting him so she could help him walk.

Ameridan groaned, but followed her without question. 

As they stumbled out the door and into the dark, Ameridan continued to hum a disjointed tune. Lea couldn’t help but smile as they sway from side to side. They managed to somehow get up the stairs to the great hall without incident. Once inside the hall, Ameridan stopped humming.

“This, this is a grand keep.” He said with an exaggerated wave of his arm. 

The shift in balance pushed Lea into Varric’s table by the fireplace and almost knocked it over. As she tried to regain her balance Ameridan pulled away from her and motioned towards the front of the room, where the throne sat. 

“But I don’t understand the throne… are you a queen?” He turned to her suddenly.

“No, I’m not queen. Just a Dalish mage.” Lea smiled ruefully. 

Ameridan moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. His face was so close, Lea took a sharp breath in at the proximity. His green eyes bored into her, as if trying to see her soul.

“You could have fooled me.” He finally whispered.

Then he kissed her. 

Lea sucked in a gasp as his lips met hers. They were warm and wet against hers, slightly rough as they moved over her mouth, focusing first on her top lip then her bottom. It wasn’t until his hand slid up from her shoulders to cradle the back of her head that Lea released the shocked stiffness in her shoulders and melted into the kiss. 

Ameridan pulled her to him, one hand coming to wrap around her waist as he almost bent her backwards. Lea pushed back, trying desperately to keep herself from being toppled over. Ameridan didn’t seem to notice. His hands were constantly moving over her neck, her sides, her face. It was as if he feared that she would disappear if he stilled. With a teasing purr he caught Lea’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently before releasing it. Lea couldn’t help the low groan that spilled from her mouth.He smiled at the sound and hummed happily.

“Ameridan…” Lea gasped as she tried to catch her breath. “You are drunk.”

“Only on your beauty.” He smiled as he kissed her neck. “Oh my beautiful Telanna….”

Lea froze at the name of Ameridan’s love, now centuries dead. She closed her eyes against the emotions threatening to bubble up and took a deep breath. 

“You need to go to sleep.” She said firmly, pushing the amourous elf away from her. “I’ll lead you to your quarters, but no further.” 

The sudden shift in her mood seemed to give Ameridan pause as he pulled back, blinking his unfocused eyes at her. Without pause Lea began to lead, though sometimes it was more drag, him up to his room. 

She opened the door and pushed him inside slightly rough than she really needed too, but he had spent the last two flights of stairs trying to grab her ass and whispering Telanna’s name into her neck. 

“Goodnight Ameridan.” Lea sighed with exasperation. 

“Goodnight, lovely moonlight.” Ameridan muttered as the door closed behind him.

Lea didn’t move to leave right away. For a moment she simply stood in the hall, trying to calm her thoughts with slow breaths. When she did leave her shoulders slumped forward in resignation. How can one compete with a woman 800 years dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and read more for this lovely rare-pair!


End file.
